<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Tatsumi and Two Nephilims by RandyAbraham22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245106">The Adventures of Tatsumi and Two Nephilims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyAbraham22/pseuds/RandyAbraham22'>RandyAbraham22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akame ga Kill! (Anime &amp; Manga), DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyAbraham22/pseuds/RandyAbraham22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Mundus, Dante and Vergil found themselves transported instead to another world. Where tyranny and injustice are things that they can relate to but with a major twist: It's a human with a demonic heart that ruled this new and unknown world to them, can they help these people and try to get back to their world? Or something else would happen?</p>
<p>(Disclaimer: I don't own neither DmC nor Akame ga Kill)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic overall, sorry for bad grammar and/or pronunciation.</p>
<p>FIrst thing first I would like to address some point:</p>
<p>1. I chose DmC (the ninja theory one) to be exact. Why? Because of the similarities of the story. (Trying to revolt against a tyrannical ruler, Organizations, etc.)</p>
<p>2. The plot here would take place BEFORE the final boss battle in the game (Mission 20), hence why Dante would stick with Vergil here and still believed in him (because Vergil hasn't shown his true color yet.) But I'd plan that boss battle happened here at some point</p>
<p>3. And also I know that people hate Dante's characterization in the game (he's basically a composite between the original Dante and Nero) but I'm trying to do him justice here by adding some of the original Dante's personality to my story here</p>
<p>Well I think that's what I want to tell so on to the story then</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Limbo City</p><p>On top of a building, there are two young men. Twins, in fact. One was wearing a fade black and red coat and the other was wearing blue and black coat, and also their hair colors are different with a black hair and a white hair. The black haired man was named “Dante” and the other one was named “Vergil”.</p><p>“You OK Dante?” Vergil asked to Dante.</p><p>“You took your time” Replied Dante after he spitted down from the top of the building.</p><p>“You’re welcome” Vergil said.</p><p>Not long after that a loud boom can be heard below the building, from the source of that voice. Something was growing big by using debris from the surroundings, both men looked with shock toward the big creature who was looming against them.</p><p>“Two Nephilim? Two sons of Sparda?” Said the creature.</p><p>The creature, who looked like made of tar-like substance with boulders of cement around it looked really angry with those two men whom he dubbed “Nephilim”.</p><p>“You both will die!” Said the creature.</p><p>“<strong>NEVER!</strong>” Yelled Dante</p><p>Vergil, still looking calm asked to Dante “You ready for this?”</p><p>“Yeah, and can we kill him now?” Dante asked back.</p><p>“The hell gate is already shut.” Said Vergil.</p><p>“Good, we need to target his eyes. His offspring had something like that so we start there.” Dante suggested.</p><p>“Ok, but we’ll have to get it open so you keep him busy and I’ll try to get the exposed.” Vergil said his plans to Dante</p><p>“<strong>I AM MUNDUS!</strong>” Roared the creature.</p><p>“<strong>YOU’RE AN ASSHOLE!</strong>” Dante yelled back.</p><p>And then, Mundus (the creature) began his attack to the two men by trying to destroy the building they’re at with his raw power using his right hand. Dante and Vergil immediately split up to the other side of the building and then jumped off to another building, after they successfully landed Vergil shouted to Dante “<strong>Don’t attack him yet, stay alive until I give the signal.</strong>”</p><p>“<strong>What do you mean?</strong>” Dante shouted back</p><p>“<strong>It means I have to expose the eyes, one of them at least.</strong>” Vergil shouted his orders back to Dante</p><p>Vergil then began to attack the eyes of Mundus by throwing his summoned swords with a size of a kunai towards them, but it had a little effect to Mundus so that Mundus began to smash Vergil with his two hands.</p><p>“<strong>Vergil!</strong>” Dante screamed.</p><p>“<strong>I’m fine Dante, just try to stay alive and avoid all of his attacks</strong>” Vergil shouted to Dante.</p><p>“<em>Well, here we go then. Vergil, I hope we will survive from this</em>” Dante, assuring himself while trying to stay alive and avoiding Mundus’ attacks that were directed to him “<em>I need to safely grab his attention while Vergil try to expose his eyes</em>" continued Dante in his own thoughts.</p><p>Little do they know that their lives would take a different turn after all this chaos involving Mundus, at least in their city or in their world that they resided.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in another place</p><p>There was a carriage headed to the capital city in the north, the carriage consists of some valuable goods that consisted of foods, sugars, salts and a couple barrels of rum. Although the road looked completely calm above the ground, something weird started to shake below the ground.</p><p>“W-w-w-what the? W-w-w-what is this?” The coachman asked with a nervous tone and shock.</p><p>“I-I-I, uh, I dunno, it’s probably an earth dragon.” Replied his assistant with the same tone and expression.</p><p>“What the? How? I thought this way is 100% safe.” The coachman exclaimed while showing more expressions of shock.</p><p>“You never knew what Danger Beasts could do in a second” said his assistant, after that. The Earth Dragon began to show itself.</p><p>“My god! Help us!” The coachman prayed.</p><p>“Wait, look!” exclaimed his assistant .</p><p>A boy with brown hair and a yellowish vest jumped towards the earth dragon and quickly slashed it with his sword, after he landed safely the earth dragon showed signs of pain followed by a burst of blood.</p><p>“Class one Danger Beast, this would be fun.” Said the boy, he then began to slice up the earth dragon and making sure that he did not missed any of his attacks. But, the earth dragon also began to lunge towards the boy at the same time he launched his attack.</p><p>“Tough bastard are you? Heh, I’ve seen worse.” Said the boy, moments after that the earth dragon sported nasty slice cut all over his body. However, he did not expect that his body suddenly began to glowing like a bomb would detonate so the boy instinctively ducked and tried to anticipate what’s going to happen.</p><p>“Look out! it’s going to blow!” Screamed the boy.</p><p>“Oh crud, we better save the goods!” Yelled the coachman.</p><p>But, it was too late. The body began to explode</p><p>“Oh noo-” the boy's scream was cut by the loud explosion and the following light was so dazzling, that it felt like it was brighter than the sun.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>“<em>Ugh, what an impact. I’ve never seen that kind of Danger Beast which explodes violently after they’re</em> <em>died</em>"the boy made a mental note to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid! You alright there?” Asked the coachman while coughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just accidentally inhaled some of this smoke” Replied the boy while also coughing.</p><p> </p><p>The smoke, which was the result of the explosion was so thick even all of them cannot see anything and made all of them coughed. After the smoke dispersed and began to vanish, the boy saw two peculiar looking men lying in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, what just happened here?” The boy asked himself, of course. With that weird explosion that he never saw or experienced, two bodies with differing hair color that appeared after felt really bizarre and ‘out-of-world’.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, What is going on?” the first man with black hair slowly opened his eyes and muttered to himself</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I never thought of this thing would be happened.” Said the second man with a white hair that really looked like a snow from his village, at least in the eyes of the boy with brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you guys?” The boy started to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean by that?” The black haired man retorted his question.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” exclaimed the boy with full shock.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know me? Dante? The one who is always on the news?” Said the black haired man.</p><p> </p><p>“Dante, I don’t think we’re in Limbo City anymore.” Said the white haired man.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT?</strong>” The black haired man, named Dante. Reacted to that statement with extreme shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I just felt it, the atmosphere felt different. I assumed that you didn’t feel anything after what happened before” Said the white haired man.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think you’re right Vergil. It really feels different, this isn’t Limbo I can feel it now.” Dante exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Time out, guys. Care to explain anything?” Said the boy with his hands crossed in front of his torso. “Where are you guys came from, and what was that explosion?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can see that we’re not from around here.” Dante said with a flat tone “So, I guess that we got transported here after we defeated the demon king Mundus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mundus? Who is that?” The boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Long story, kid. Best that I told you in a couple of drink or a long road trip.” Said Dante.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m heading to the capital. You can join me if you didn’t have any other destination” The boy stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, That’s a good idea. What do you think Vergil?” Dante asked to the white haired man whose name is Vergil.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we don’t have another choice, so why not?” Vergil Replied</p><p> </p><p>“Well, kid. Looks like you’ve got a fellow traveller.” Dante said to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Tatsumi.” said the boy with an annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sorry Tatsumi. Shall we go then?” Asked Dante.</p><p> </p><p>And then, the journey of Tatsumi with Dante and Vergil just began.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, we officially began with first chapter. So I'm gonna put some opening notes here:</p><p>1. I'm gonna make some difference to accomodate Dante and Vergil's appearance here, so sorry if some things would deviate from the canon.<br/>2. Expect some difference from Dante and especially Vergil's personality, because of their current situation and how would they react with anything that goes by (But I still try to stick with all of their canon's personality).</p><p>I guess that's all of it so let's move on with the story. And, oh yeah almost forgot: Thanks with all of your reactions, without them I wouldn't try to continue this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “So your name is Dante?” Asked Tatsumi.</p><p>            “Uh-huh.” Dante replied.</p><p>            “And, his name is Vergil?” Tatsumi asked again.</p><p>            “Yup.” Dante confirmed.</p><p>            “And how did you guys ended up here?”</p><p>            “Hmm, I dunno. And neither is Vergil”</p><p>            “What is the last thing you saw?”</p><p>            “Big, ugly monster and then blinding light from an explosion.”</p><p>            “And I still didn’t get it.”</p><p>            “Me neither.”</p><p>            Tatsumi has been trying to ask Dante and Vergil about themselves and yet, he still didn’t get what he wanted. Instead all of these conversation just went around in a circle.</p><p>            “Ah man, I didn’t get it. Also I mistook your name as Donte and Vergin.” Tatsumi exclaimed out loud.</p><p>            “Like you are the one to say.” Dante retorted.</p><p>            “Hey, watch it! Tatsumi is a common name around here!” Tatsumi said to Dante</p><p>            “Well, in my point of view. My name is also common too.”</p><p>            “Yeah, in your world maybe. But not here”</p><p>            “Enough, both of you! This is not the time for bickering.” Vergil shouted out loud.</p><p>            “Yeah, but he deserved it.” Excused Dante.</p><p>            “You’re right, Vergil. I’ve got more important things to do like rejoining my friends.” Tatsumi made a statement with a somberly tone.</p><p>            “What did you mean by that?” Dante asked Tatsumi.</p><p>            “Well, originally. I left my village with two of my friends, but we got separated yesterday because we were attacked by some bandits. Luckily I escaped but I didn’t know their fates yet.” Tatsumi replied to Dante.</p><p>            “Hmmm, so how are we gonna do then?” Dante asked again.</p><p>            “By going to The Capital, of course. We made a promise to meet there in case if we got separated or something.” Tatsumi gave Dante a solution.</p><p>            “And are you sure that you will meet them there?” Vergil asked with a skeptical look to Tatsumi.</p><p>            “Yes we will, because that’s our destination from the beginning.” Tatsumi replied to Vergil.</p><p>            “Well, we need a mode of transportation. No way that we could do that by going on foot could we?” Vergil asked back.</p><p>            “You’re right! How can I forgot that? Aaaargghhh!” Tatsumi replied with a mortified look on his face.</p><p>            “Hahahahah, don’t worry guys. We will give you a lift to The Capital.” The coachman exclaimed after he overheard all of Tatsumi’s conversation.</p><p>           </p><p>            And so, Dante and Vergil joined Tatsumi on his way to The Capital.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Capital</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            After a long ride, Tatsumi and his two new travelling companions (Dante and Vergil) finally arrived at the capital. Moments after they got out from the carriage Tatsumi was surprised on how big the capital is.</p><p>            “Wow, is this really the capital city?” Tatsumi said with an expression of awe.</p><p>            “Well, even with the fact that I’m not around here I’m sure your village is really located somewhere very remote.” Dante sarcastically comment</p><p>            “What do you mea-? Wait, I guess you’re right then.” Tatsumi replied with a comically sad look in his face.</p><p>            “Hahahahah, see? I knew that.”</p><p>             “let's stop wasting our time.” Ordered Vergil.</p><p>            “Yeah, I guess you’re right Vergil. So what are you guys gonna do then?” Tatsumi asked his current companions.</p><p>            “Well we need to get informations obviously but we didn’t know where to start.” Vergil lamented.</p><p>            “Well, why not tag along with me to the military base? I bet they have some informations or something like that.” Tatsumi gave a suggestion.</p><p>            “I think it’s not a bad idea, right Vergil?” Dante asked Vergil.</p><p>            “Yes, I think so Dante. Come on then let’s go now.” Stated Vergil while he and Dante began to follow Tatsumi to the military base.</p><p> </p><p>INSERT INTERLUDE HERE</p><p> </p><p>            After roughly 45 minutes, they finally arrived at The Capital’s military base. Tatsumi was amazed at how big the military is, because for him it was first time he saw such a large building.</p><p>            “What’s the matter kid? Haven’t seen a building this big?” Dante jokingly asked him.</p><p>            “Well, my village is small. Did you forget about that?” Tatsumi tried to remind Dante.</p><p>            “Well, yes. Since back then I was kind of anti-social so I never know what other people think.” Dante replied to Tatsumi</p><p>            “Wait, really?”</p><p>            “NOT!”</p><p>            “Would you please stop that? We need important things to do here.” Vergil trying to remind everyone of their current plans.</p><p>            “Oh, sorry Vergil. My bad.” Tatsumi apologized to Vergil</p><p>            “Well, what would you like to do Tatsumi?” Vergil asked to Tatsumi.</p><p>            “To enroll in the military of course.” Tatsumi optimistically answered.</p><p>            “Well, good luck then. Me and Vergil here are going to find some information there.” Dante said to Tatsumi while pointing his fingers to the information board.</p><p>            “Yeah, let’s meet again back here if you guys are done.” Tatsumi replied to both Dante and Vergil</p><p>            “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>            Minutes later, Dante and Vergil finally arrived at the information board. Some of them are not useful to them but Vergil caught something that felt kind of similar to him.</p><p>            “Look at this Dante, local government here made these wanted posters to local people.” Vergil said while showing them to Dante.</p><p>            “This feels really similar Vergil.” Dante made a statement.</p><p>            “Exactly, I think the ruler here is like Mundus back in our home.” Vergil responded.</p><p>            The posters in question were showing ‘Wanted for disturbing peace and prosperity in this kingdom’, for Dante and Vergil these were similar for what they did back in their world. Someone to fight back against the tyranny and injustice but the main difference here that they don’t know what exactly who or what kind of thing because ‘demons’ were the things that popped up in their minds.</p><p>            “Do you think that there’s another demon here doing all of these?” Dante asked to Vergil</p><p>            “I don’t know, Dante. We need to find out more about this, we can’t easily waltz in and then demand some questions that needs to be answered.” Vergil reasoned.</p><p>            “Yeah, well anyway let’s go back to that kid Tatsumi. I don’t want to keep him waiting.” Dante suggested to Vergil.</p><p>            “You’re right Dante, I hate that obnoxious kid’s shouting so let’s go.” Vergil agreed.</p><p>           </p><p>            Twenty five minutes later, Dante and Vergil finally reunited back with Tatsumi. But, Dante saw him grumbling about something.</p><p>            “ARGH! Why that asshole captain! I know that I’m better than a mere recruit!” Tatsumi muttered out loud.</p><p>            “Whoa, whoa. Tatsumi what happened man?” Dante asked while trying to calm him down.</p><p>            “This captain won’t accept my skills, he said that I need to start from the bottom and wait for some years if I wanted to get promotions.” Tatsumi replied to Dante</p><p>            “Well, I believe in you Tatsumi.” Dante tried to cheer Tatsumi while relating them to his childhood experiences.</p><p>            “Do you really mean it?” Tatsumi asked with a comically sparkling eyes.</p><p>            “Yeah, believe me I do.” Dante replied with a thumbs up.</p><p>            “So Dante, and Tatsumi. What shall we do now?” Vergil asked to both of them.</p><p>            “What do you mean Vergil?” Tatsumi asked with an astonished look.</p><p>            “Well, we have no business here anymore. Do we?” Vergil made his statement.</p><p>            “Where should we go next, Vergil?” Tatsumi asked to Vergil.</p><p>            “Well, why not we hit some bar? I’m sure we can try to eavesdrop other people’s conversation.” Dante suggested.</p><p>            “But try to make yourself discreet, Dante. Please?” Vergil begged to Dante.</p><p>            “Yeah, yeah. I’ll try to make it Vergil, don’t worry.” Dante tried to make Vergil sure.</p><p>            “Uh, what do you mean by that?” Tatsumi asked to Vergil with a surprised look.</p><p>            “Well, nothing much. Let’s go then.” Dante brushed off Tatsumi’s question while making a ‘let’s go’ gesture.</p><p>            “Wait up, Dante. Slow down will you?” Tatsumi complained while trying to keep up with Dante.</p><p>            “Keep up, Tatsumi. You’ll need it when you want to stick with us here.” Dante reasoned.</p><p>            Tatsumi did not have a word anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            INSERT INTERLUDE HERE</p><p> </p><p>            After a while, Tatsumi tried to keep up with Dante and Vergil’s pace while keeping himself from being distracted with his surroundings. But suddenly, he bumped into a huge pair of something big and soft in his face.</p><p>            “O-o-o-o-oh, I’m so sorry miss. I didn’t mean it.” Tatsumi apologized while he looked so red.</p><p>            “You don’t need to, besides. You’re not from around here am I right?” The woman asked Tatsumi.</p><p>            “How could you know that?” Tatsumi asked back to the woman.</p><p>            “Well, from the looks of you I bet that you’re from countryside and you want to enlist in the military.” She guessed.</p><p>           “<em>That hurt, even Dante wouldn’t say that. I think.</em>” Tatsumi muttered while he looked exasperated.</p><p>            “Hm? What’s wrong kid?” She asked Tatsumi with a very innocent look on her face.</p><p>            "Well, uh. You see, umm." Then suddenly Tatsumi bows his head down, surprising the lady "<strong>PLEASE HELP ME ENLIST IN THE MILITARY.</strong>" He exclaimed out loud.</p><p>            “Ahahaha, why didn’t you said so? Come on then follow me.” The woman made her suggestions.</p><p>            “Oh yeah, I’d love to. But you see, I got separated from my companions.” Tatsumi replied while realizing what had happened to him.</p><p>            “Well, I’m sure you’ll find them soon. But right now you need to follow me if you want to enlist in the military.” The woman tried to brush off Tatsumi’s worries.</p><p>            “Yeah, you will help me right? I’m sure of that!” Tatsumi exclaimed.</p><p>            “Sure, just follow me now and try not to get lost.” Said the woman while she pulled Tatsumi.</p><p>            Tatsumi went to follow the mysterious woman and he got separated from Dante and Vergil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p> </p><p>            “Vergil, where’s Tatsumi?” Dante asked to Vergil while realizing something is wrong.</p><p>            “I don’t know, maybe he got distracted or something.” Vergil brushed off Dante’s question and his doubts.</p><p>            “Well, maybe we don’t know him much as we know Kat but still. We need him because we don’t know what will we do around here without him.” Dante reasoned.</p><p>            Vergil looked serious while giving his thoughts on Dante’s reasons.</p><p>            “Well, I guess I’ll look for him alone.” Dante stated while he hurried away from Vergil’s side</p><p>            “Wait, Dante. You don’t know where to look.” Vergil reasoned while he tried to stop Dante.</p><p>            “Well, first we need to get back from where we got separated from him.” Dante said to Vergil while he tried to getting off his hands from being grabbed by Vergil.</p><p>            “And then what?” Vergil asked Dante.</p><p>            “Well, try to look for him for sure.” Dante replied.</p><p>            Vergil looked like that he wanted to open his mouth, but then he relented and started to follow Dante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, another cliffhanger? And lack of actions? Well I'm sorry but originally I wanted to add some more but that would made this chapter too long so I need to put them on the next chapter</p><p>Well, here's the end notes for Chapter 2:</p><p>1. Did you notice the jokes that was made to DmC's version to Dante and Vergil? (If you do, then 10 points to you all LMAO.)<br/>2. Also, I just realized that The Empire, The Capital AND The Emperor is unnamed in the canon (What a plothole) so I would refer the capital city of The Empire simply as 'The Capital' and also I try to came up with some names for The Emperor (To keep things easier)<br/>I think that's all, and also I would like to give my thanks again to my friend who helped me a lot with his ideas and suggestions. </p><p>So, see you all later then. And oh yeah, almost forgot. Try to keep yourself healthy and safe from all this pandemic thing that happened around, keep washing your hands and try to adhere to your local rules or something like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discretion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, 33 hits. Looking so good so far, I'm so happy :)</p><p>Well, without further ado. Here's the new chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a certain bar, Tatsumi sat with this mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere and then she offered Tatsumi her help. Of course Tatsumi can’t resist her offer so he decided to follow the woman.</p><p>“So, if I gave you my money. You will help me to enlist in the military, Am I right?” Tatsumi asked her.</p><p>“Oh sure, I had this acquaintance in the military who can help you. Besides with your current skill I think you can reach the rank of a Sergeant very quickly.” The woman replied while she began to drink a glass of beer.</p><p>“Really? Did you mean it?” Tatsumi said while being amazed.</p><p>“Ahhh, drinking in a broad daylight feels really good.” She exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>But then, someone opened the door very loudly that Tatsumi can’t help but notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Dante?!?” Tatsumi exclaimed with a look of surprise.</p><p>“Tatsumi? What are you doing in here? You know you’re not supposed to drink beers if you are underage, right?” Dante prompted.</p><p>“Huh? Do you know them?” The woman asked to Tatsumi.</p><p>Dante now paid his attentions to the woman, she’s kind of looked good in his eyes. With a tube top on her covering all of her assets, baring her midriff. She’s looked like the girl that Dante would spent his times to back then but now that was not his main concern, instead he started to interrogate the woman.</p><p>“What do you want with Tatsumi, woman?” Dante asked to the woman.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” She asked back.</p><p>“I know what were you thinking, believe me. I won’t be tricked with your tricks.” Dante pointed out his statement.</p><p>“I want to help Tatsumi here to make sure he’s gonna be enlisted in the military.” She replied.</p><p>“Is that true, Tatsumi?” Dante now asked to Tatsumi.</p><p>“Well, what she said Dante.” Tatsumi replied.</p><p>“Well, not on my watch.” Dante stated while he started to summon Rebellion, his trusty sword on his back.</p><p>“Tell me, what are your intentions or else.” Dante interrogated the woman while starting to grab the handle of his sword, Rebellion.</p><p>“Well, first of all. How did you find us?” The woman nervously asked back to Dante.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FLASHBACK</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dante, wait up!” Vergil reasoned while trying to keep up with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t, I’m afraid Tatsumi would get lost or something. He came from a small village, remember?” Dante said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean by that? Are you seriously worried with that obnoxious kid?” Vergil asked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No I’m not..... Okay maybe I am. But you do know that he has all the money that was gifted to him, right?” Dante replied to Vergil.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Minutes later, they found Tatsumi talking to a woman twice his age. Vergil looked curious so he stopped Dante from getting close to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See? He’s not in danger.” Vergil reasoned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but we won’t know what is she gonna do.” Dante stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t we follow them from afar, if you were really concerned to him.” Vergil suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You mean, like tailing them?” Dante asked back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, we don’t know where she’s gonna take him but if she’ll take him somewhere public. I’m sure we’re going to get our answer.” Vergil replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhh, what do you mean?” Dante asked dumbfounded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We're going to evesdrop on their conversation.” Vergil stated his plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you-? Okay, we will follow your plan.” Dante exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just make sure we don’t get spotted by her.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>CURRENT TIME</p><p>Tatsumi was amazed with Dante’s sword, however he felt a scary aura from his presence. So his lips were sealed at this moment.</p><p>“I’ll ask again woman, what are your intentions?” Dante asked again while slowly pointing his swords toward her throat.</p><p>“Well, I want to help him. So can you please stop pointing that?” The woman begged Dante.</p><p>“No choice, woman. Unless you state your intentions or leave.” Dante replied.</p><p>“Well, I’ll let myself out then.” The woman answered while starting to get up from the chair.</p><p>“Good, so be gone!” Dante exclaimed.</p><p>The woman now took her leave, so in her absence Dante took the chair that was formerly used by her.</p><p>“Is that your sword, Dante?” Tatsumi asked.</p><p>“Yeah, meet Rebellion. This is my sword that my father gave me.” Dante replied.</p><p>“How can you summon it out of nowhere?” Tatsumi asked while showing a confused look.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know. I just tried, and to be honest I don’t know if Rebellion is gonna show up at my will.” Dante replied.</p><p>“So, that makes Vergil’s katana his sword then?” Tatsumi asked again.</p><p>“Yeah, it was also our father that gave him Yamato.” Dante stated.</p><p>“Wait, you were brothers?” Tatsumi asked with a shocked look.</p><p>“Huh? You did not notice that?” Dante asked Tatsumi back.</p><p>“Well, your hair looked different and your faces are kind of different too.” Tatsumi reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Vergil finally arrived at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Dante, here you are. What happened to the woman?” Vergil asked to Dante.</p><p>“I scared her off, since she had some ulterior motive.” Dante replied.</p><p>“Did you attack her?” Vergil asked Dante while looking at Rebellion.</p><p>“No, of course not. I only use this to intimidate her, I won’t go that far.” Dante stated.</p><p>“Is that true, Tatsumi?” Vergil asked to Tatsumi.</p><p>“Yeah, but I got scared from Dante’s aura.” Tatsumi replied to Vergil.</p><p>“At least that scared her off.” Dante stated lightly.</p><p>“You wha-? Tatsumi, would you excuse us?” Vergil asked for Tatsumi’s permission.</p><p>“For what?” Tatsumi replied.</p><p>“I need to talk with him.” Vergil said.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll be waiting right here if you need me.” Tatsumi made a note to Vergil.</p><p> </p><p>INSERT INTERLUDE HERE</p><p> </p><p>Dante and Vergil are now located outside the bar, after going inside an alleyway and taking a good look in it Vergil began to whisper to Dante.</p><p>“I asked you to be discreet while handling anything, why did you do that?” Vergil whispered.</p><p>“Well, your Yamato’s appearance isn’t discreet.” Dante whispered back.</p><p>“And how were you able to summon Rebellion?”</p><p>“Well, it was a luck. I guess.”</p><p>“Can’t you make it disappear?”</p><p>Dante returned Rebellion onto his back</p><p>“Well, I guess I can’t. I swear this world is weird Vergil.” Dante stated.</p><p>“How can you guess?” Vergil asked Dante.</p><p>“Well, I thought I lost Rebellion when we got transported. But now it won’t disappear at my will.”</p><p>“Well, whatever you do just don’t make ourselves noticed by local people here. We need to hide our origins or that we are not from around here.” Vergil tried to reason eith Dante.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Now let’s go back to Tatsumi shall we? I’m afraid that the woman would come back to him.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>SIX HOURS LATER</p><p>Dante now back in the main street with Vergil and Tatsumi in tow, the night has fallen and they didn’t have a place to sleep. So Tatsumi suggested that they find a room to sleep in for the night, but then Vergil saw someone running at the rooftops and he notified both Dante and Vergil.</p><p>“Did you saw someone on the rooftops?” Vergil asked to both Dante and Tatsumi.</p><p>“No I didn’t, what’s wrong Vergil?” Tatsumi replied.</p><p>“I think I saw someone with a killing intent running over there.” Vergil stated.</p><p>“And, we should follow that person?” Dante asked Vergil.</p><p>“Of course, I need to take a look at what are they going to do.” Vergil replied.</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for guys? Let’s go.” Tatsumi exclaimed.</p><p>“Grab on to me kid, we’re gonna take the rooftops too.” Dante said to Tatsumi while he began to summon his angelic ophion.</p><p>“Wait, why do you mean by that? And what is that?” Tatsumi asked him while Dante tightened his grips onto him.</p><p>“No time, just close your mouth. And your eyes perhaps.” Dante replied while he began to lift him and Tatsumi off the ground.</p><p>“WUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Tatsumi began to yell.</p><p>“Dante, wait for me!” Vergil shouted while he shot his sword illusion that was imbued with his angelic powers.</p><p>“Whoa! How could you do that Vergil?” Tatsumi asked to Vergil with an amazed look after Vergil teleported himself off the ground.</p><p>“No time, just hurry up. We don’t want to lose track of that person.” Vergil brushed off Tatsumi’s question.</p><p>“What he said, let’s go Tatsumi.” Dante picked up his pace while making sure that Tatsumi followed him.</p><p>“<em>Okay, okay. Geez, just when will I got my answer from all my question to you guys?</em>” Tatsumi muttered to himself.</p><p>And with that, Dante and Vergil began to follow that mysterious person alongside Tatsumi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna put some notes for chapter three here:</p><p>1. Yes, that is Leone trying to swindle Tatsumi. In canon, she successfully swindles him, but since Dante's here (and he's an expert in ladies no matter which version) he scared her off<br/>2. Dante (and to extension Vergil) would be releasing their respective auras (Demonic and Angelic, since both are nephilim as in Ninja Theory's ver.) when they're going to use their powers.<br/>3. Also, I'm using the Vergil's Downfall DLC as the basis for Vergil's moveset. Main reason because he's currently trapped as in that DLC, but with a twist: he's trapped in another dimension with Dante and he's not in a downfall (get it? XD).<br/>4. Regarding to the point above, a bit of disclaimer here: I think in the future saga, the DLC would or wouldn't be adapted to my fanfic here. (I'd love to but I guess we need to see where my story would be going so I really can't promise you that.)</p><p>Once again credit to my friend whose ideas and suggestions helps me a lot.</p><p>I think that's all, and see you later. And stay healthy guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mystery Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, I actually finished this chapter few days ago but I had some reservation about Dante and Vergil's motivation regarding to Akame ga kill's plot. After extensive days reviewing it I think it would have some moments that are a bit OOC and a bit of straying from the canon but don't worry I'll think of something as a compromise</p>
<p>without further ado, here's the new chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Dante finally arrived at a certain mansion of a noble family, but with him grabbing Tatsumi by his stomach and all of his movement using his angelic ophion. This got him an earful of complaint from the poor Tatsumi.</p>
<p> “Please, Dante. I can’t take it anymore, I think I’m gonna throw up.” Tatsumi began to complain to Dante.</p>
<p> “Well, don’t you dare throwing up on me. Throw up on anything for all I care but not on my coat, capisce?” Dante replied to Tatsumi’s complaint while releasing Tatsumi from his grab.</p>
<p>Moments later, Vergil finally arrived at the place where Dante currently stood.</p>
<p> “You can’t slow down, can you Dante?” Vergil asked to Dante.</p>
<p> “Come on, Vergil. Stop being so cautious, you know that not just anyone can see us in the shadow of night.” Dante reasoned. “Besides, if we’re not hurry. What’s the point of following someone?”</p>
<p> “Well, you have a point there. Since the person in question ran so fast.” Vergil relented.</p>
<p> “So, should we break in  now?” Dante asked Vergil.</p>
<p> “What about Tatsumi here?” Vergil asked back while pointing to Tatsumi.</p>
<p> “Don’t worry guys, I feel good now. Now what shall we do then?” Tatsumi stated after he threw everything up.</p>
<p> “Can you track down that person? I’m gonna take the other route, see if I can find something unusual.” Vergil asked to both Dante and Tatsumi.</p>
<p> “No please, I don’t want to feel sick again.” Tatsumi begged to Vergil.</p>
<p> “Yeah, besides. He’s gonna be a deadweight to me if I’m going to track down that person.” Dante backed up Tatsumi’s reason.</p>
<p> “Fair enough, Tatsumi you stick with me. Dante you track down that person.” Vergil gave his orders “now go!”</p>
<p>Without further question, everyone was going in their respective direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>INSERT INTERLUDE HERE</p>
<p>            A few minutes later, Dante didn’t found his target. Instead he found an innocent looking young girl with a shoulder length blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that looked really frightened about something.</p>
<p> “AAH! Who are you?” The blonde girl asked Dante.</p>
<p> “Relax, I’m not going to harm you or anything bad.” Dante assured the girl.</p>
<p> “Really?” She asked Dante again.</p>
<p> “Sure, what’s your name. Young girl?” Dante calmed her while asking her name.</p>
<p> “My name’s Aria” She replied.</p>
<p> “Okay, Aria. Why don’t you stick with me here so you can stay safe?” Dante suggested.</p>
<p> “Alright, I guess.” Aria replied while sticking close to Dante.</p>
<p>But, minutes after that. Someone appeared in front of Dante. A girl to be exact, with with a long black hair, red tie and a pair of red eyes that Dante never seen before. She used a katana like Vergil’s Yamato as her weapon, but Dante suspects that it holds unknown power to him.</p>
<p> "What are you doing here, red eyes girl?" Dante asked with an intimidating expression.</p>
<p> "None of your business. All you have to do is stay out of this" She replied with a stoic expression.</p>
<p> “Well, what if I refused to stay out of your ‘business’?” Dante asked her while he grabbed Rebellion’s handle.</p>
<p> “<em>What’s that sword? Is that a teigu or something?</em>” The girl made a mental note to herself.</p>
<p>But, with her being distracted with Dante’s Rebellion. She almost got hit with Dante’s Trillion Stabs, a move that made Dante leaped towards her and then started to attack her with a couple of Rebellion’s barrage. Luckily, the girl quickly blocked all of Dante’s attacks with her own unsheathed Katana.</p>
<p> “<em>Is that sword really a teigu? Because I don’t feel anything different.</em>”The girl asked those question to herself while she stepped backwards.</p>
<p> “Tough girl, I like it. Now, taste this!” Dante exclaimed while he pulled off Ivory and Ebony, his most prized pair of handguns.</p>
<p> “<em>He has guns too? I wonder how many weapons or teigus that he had?</em>” Again the girl was distracted by Dante’s weapons.</p>
<p>Dante began to shoot with Ivory and Ebony but all of the bullets were deflected with the girl’s katana, Dante was impressed with her skills.</p>
<p> “<em>Impressive, gotta give her that.</em>” Dante made a mental note to himself, after that he put back Ivory and Ebony in his holsters. And in their stead he summoned his demonic axe, Arbiter.</p>
<p> “<em>Now his sword transformed into an axe? What kind of weapon is that?</em>” The girl was distracted with what Dante was going to do.</p>
<p> “Eyes on the battlefield, miss.” Dante taunted her while he swung off Arbiter.</p>
<p> “<em>What was he thinking? Using an axe from a distance like this?</em>” The girl was startled with Dante’s movement, but then she narrowly missed Arbiter’s Flush. An attack in which Dante could throw Arbiter’s axe head out from its handle.</p>
<p> “<em>What a powerful attack, I didn’t know that he could do things like this.</em>” The girl was impressed and shocked at the same time with what Dante could do.</p>
<p> “I know you could miss that, red eyes girl. Now, try this for your size.” Dante stated while he held Rebellion backwards from his back with an icepick grip.</p>
<p> “<em>Now’s my time to slash him.</em>” The mysterious black-haired began to leaped towards Dante, but instead she got hit by Rebellion’s Drive. An attack in which Dante can unleash some powerful shockwave of his energies towards his foes.</p>
<p> “Hahaha, I knew you would get tricked and got hit by that.” Dante bragged, but his brag didn’t last long because the girl quickly recovered herself and then slashed Dante in the abdomen with her katana.</p>
<p> “<em>Tough enemy, I know that I shouldn’t killed him because he’s not a target but I had no choice because he’s a threat to me right now.</em>” The girl made a note to herself, usually any human that got slashed by her katana instantly dies. But this time it didn’t work that way, and that revelation made the girl got hit with a big shock on her face.</p>
<p> “Ow, that hurts. I don’t know what is that but clearly it got me deep and hard.” Dante complained while he held his wounds.</p>
<p> “How could you still standing? Usually when I slashed Murasame into my foes, no humans would survive from Murasame’s curse.” The girl stated to Dante.</p>
<p> “Well, spoiler alert: I’m not human.” Dante retorted “Also I take it that Murasame is the name is your katana, am I right?” Dante asked the mysterious red eyes girl.</p>
<p> “What do you mean by that? Explain yourself!” The girl demanded Dante.</p>
<p> “Well, seeing that you’re going to hurt bad. My explanation would be useless.” Dante replied while he stretched his body “well, my wound is healed so it’s time for round two.” Dante stated.</p>
<p>The girl looked shocked, but with her experience on the battlefield. She chose to ignore all of her confusion and began to leaped towards Dante again.</p>
<p>But, suddenly. She got held back by her short blonde-haired friend and at the same time, Vergil was holding Dante back from going too far.</p>
<p> “What are you doing Dante?” Vergil asked to Dante.</p>
<p> “Well, this girl here tried to attack me. So I need to defend myself.” Dante reasoned.</p>
<p> “I know that, but did you forget that you need to be <strong>DISCREET</strong>?” Vergil retorted with an emphasis on the last word.</p>
<p> “Well, first of all. She has a cold and stoic personality so I don’t think that she would react like Tatsumi did.” Dante reasoned again.</p>
<p> “I knew it, you’re the guy from the bar! What are you doing here?” The red eyes girl’s friend exclaimed to Dante with a full shock.</p>
<p> “Huh? Who are you again?” Dante asked her.</p>
<p> “My name’s Leone, we met in the bar. Remember? The one that you interrogate the hell out with your weird sword there.” She replied while pointing one of her finger to Rebellion.</p>
<p> “Oh yeah, I remember. Well, this sword right here is Rebellion not a ‘weird sword’ thank you very much.” Dante made his statement to Leone while swinging Rebellion in the air.</p>
<p> “Rebellion? What is that?” The red eyes girl asked to Dante.</p>
<p> “None of your business.” Vergil brushed off her question.</p>
<p> “I guess I should because I think you are a threat to me right now.” She retorted.</p>
<p> “We are not a threat to you, miss.” Vergil stated.</p>
<p> “Akame... My name is Akame.” The red eyes girl replied with a stoic look.</p>
<p> “So, care to explain what are you doing here?” Leone asked to Dante.</p>
<p> “My name is Dante and I’m kind of curious of a certain someone with a killing intent that was passing by when Me, Vergil here and Tatsumi are walking back in the main street.” Dante replied “and speaking of which, where’s Tatsumi right now?”</p>
<p> “Oh yeah, well you see...” Leone began her story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>FLASHBACK</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            Inside the noble’s mansion, Tatsumi and Vergil were trying to find some clues. However at that point they haven’t noticed anything unusual.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hmm, nothing unusual here Vergil. Are you sure that we need to scout once more?” Tatsumi asked to Vergil.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah I’m sure, because it’s really important that we need to know about our surroundings.” Vergil replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I guess you are right, Vergil. But this house is just basic.” Tatsumi complained “Wait a second, what is that?” Tatsumi pointed to something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I think that’s a person, come on stick with me.” Vergil ordered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Moments later, they stumbled upon a corpse. It looked like a woman in her mid 30s already dead from a severe blood loss, Vergil immediately began to check the wounds on her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “She got sliced, but the slice is kind of weird. I wonder who did this.” Vergil stated his thoughts to himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Tatsumi, I need you to stay close to me. And don’t ask any questions about anything that I’m going to do next.” Vergil gave his order to Tatsumi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Huh, why?” Tatsumi asked his confusion, already confused with Dante’s powers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “This is not the time, I promise I’ll answer your questions once we have the time.” Vergil reasoned. “So, hop on my back.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “O..... kay.” Tatsumi replied with a dumbfounded look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tatsumi complied to Vergil, but what he didn’t know that Vergil was going to jump off from a 2 story house without any ropes (at least that’s what he thinks). Instead, after Vergil jumped off he used his angelic imbued sword illusions to teleport themselves onto the rooftops.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wow, your way of travelling is more convenient than Dante. But I got a weird feeling with your teleportation powers.” Tatsumi said to Vergil.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Look over the bodyguards over there, what are they doing?” Vergil stated while he ignored what Tatsumi just said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Huh, what is that? Is that some kind of a shed?” Tatsumi said while pointing to the shed that grabbed his attention.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Good one, Tatsumi.” Vergil praised “Why don’t we go over there?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wait, what about her?” Tatsumi asked again while pointing his finger to the woman in question.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What do you mean?” Vergil asked back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I think I know her, I met her back in the bar earlier this afternoon. I guess.” Tatsumi replied while he tried to remember his memory.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well, let’s ask her some question. Shall we?” Vergil suggested while he began to jumped off from the rooftops.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Tatsumi yelled in panic, but in the midair. Vergil used his angelic boost to reach a nearby tree branch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Keep quiet, brat! We don’t want her to find us.” Vergil whispered to Tatsumi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman whom Tatsumi pointed earlier was fighting a couple of bodyguards with ease, this made Tatsumi and even Vergil curious with her. But Vergil decided to pay attention to her closely while maintaining their cover, unfortunately Tatsumi began to leave Vergil’s side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wait Tatsumi! What are you doing?” Vergil whispered while trying to stop Tatsumi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I need to get a closer look, I think I know her from somewhere.” Tatsumi reasoned while he tried to jump off from the tree branch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wait, Tatsumi!” Vergil begged, but unfortunately Tatsumi was already out of his reach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Moments later, Tatsumi comically fell from the tree branch. This made him screamed in pain and grabbed the attention from the woman that Vergil tried to observe before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Why this brat didn’t have any patience and so obnoxious?” Vergil noted to himself.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ending it in the midst of a flashback? What a pro gamer move (I'll admit that lol), well I need to make some points regarding Dante and Vergil's powers here:</p>
<p>1. Since they are not 'human' per se, teigus won't affect them hard (a bit OP I know) but I'll try to downplay this aspect to them<br/>2. And, their weapons and skills would give them an advantage against teigu users (again a bit OP) but I will try to give any fights between Dante and/or Vergil against teigu users justice here<br/>3. Finally, the Devil Trigger that I plan to use are from the ninja theory version (sorry for original fans of DMC) because using the original DT with their background that I established would be 'weird' but as a compensation I'll try to make up my own version of "Angelic Trigger" (something that was planned for the sequel of it, if they would make it someday)</p>
<p>Well, I think that is all. And again credits to my friend who helps me with his suggestion and some corrections.</p>
<p>See you later and don't forget, stay healthy in the midst of this worldwide pandemic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, what a cliffhanger then. So I'm gonna put some notes for Chapter 1 here:</p>
<p>1. I deliberately cut down Dante and Vergil's boss battle with Mundus here, why? Because I want to told the battle from their perspective later in this story (Probably I'm gonna add a flashback chapter later).</p>
<p>2. I try to keep the dialogue canon but I would take some spin to make it less cheesier (Let's face it the english voice acting in the game is really cheesy af that I played it twice with a spanish dub because those made the game better imo LMAO).</p>
<p>3. As for the exploding monster thingy, well that is one of plot point in my story but I would told them later (I don't want to spoil things here) but I'll give you the hints: It involves with the demons that was eliminated in the game with an environmental kill (Admit it those are fun things to do in the game XD).</p>
<p>I also want to give credit to my friend that helped a lot with his suggestions (Thanks man I really appreciate it)</p>
<p>Well, that's all folks. See you later then</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>